When All Your Dreams Come True
by MezMaroon8
Summary: That's not a dream, it's an envitability. You singing Dont Cry For Me Argentina to a sold out crowd of Evita. St Berry.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: So we all know these two divas will reunite on Broadway in the inevitable future and I thought I would write their journey ruling NYC. Here's a future St Berry fic for you. Enjoy!**_

**When All Your Dreams Come True**

She's amazing.

A complete natural as she claims the stage.

He's been watching her for a while. He just came back to New York after his own theatre company tour for a play he wrote and lead. He's made it big, after 6 years of college majoring in theatre and shadowing his idols like a lover struck puppy.

His eyes glisten with pride and awe at her astonishing performance as Evita in a sold out theatre of people glued to her petite figure, the tiny girl with the huge voice. It knocks the air of his lungs as she blinds the room with her brightness like a star that never burns out.

She's an illuminating beauty and he knew this was inevitable; a room full of thousands of strangers have fallen in love with her as she consumes them with her gift. This was inevitability. He promised he would be there when all her dreams came true so here he was standing in the third row, centre seat in awe of her.

She bows down as the velvet violet curtain falls down and the crowd roars in applause and he leaps up clapping wildly and whistling wildly. Her face stretches into a wide contagious smile; she's so pretty when she smiles.

Then their eyes meet, his blue orbs mixing with her warm hazel ones. She stares at his momentarily before bowing down again as the crowd cheers appraising her performance as the heroine of a classic play. He smiles back shyly.

She's gone in the shadows and it's like the light leaves the room as her presence lacks, leaving him in a lonely overpowering darkness.

He gulps. She's always been beautifully, extraordinarily so. Her face is perfect with a hint of blush and her lips plump waiting to be kissed, her eyes bright brown as it shines with happy tears. He understands. He knows exactly what she's thinking as she steps out to be greeted by thousands of adoring fans waiting for her autograph in her first breakout role as a starlet.

All her dreams came true, all the melodramatic storm out and the heartbreak came to good use as she belted out her pain and anguish of her youth and brought art to life every night.

He's leaning on the doorway of the stage door watching her get mobbed by screeching fans crazy about her just as much as he has been. She's so casual, nothing like the prim and proper girl he knew all those years ago. Her figure has filled out and her delicate curves making her even more attractive with her original ethnic features bringing her out from a crowd of chiselled blue eyes clones in the industry.

She's wearing jeans! Jeans! Who would have thought it? She's got her hair down, naturally wavy mahogany locks flowing past her shoulders as the wind breezes past her, her long cardigan blowing up to reveal a patch of her tan skin, the flat panel of her abs exposing a tiny gold on her bellybutton. A tattoo? He tilts his head to get a better view, trying to be subtle as he mewls in the shock of this newly improved pint sized drama queen.

Gold stars are her metaphors. He smirks. She hasn't changed. Not that much anyway.

He's got his elbow leaning on the frame of the back stage door as he creeps up on her.

'Hey, Rachel.'

She flinches startled as her eyes meet his once more, taking him in. His hair is still coiffed in rich blonde curls and his face clear like that of a movie star, he's got a pair of shades hanging off his black skin tight shirt underneath his sexy leather jacket. He always did have style. She's never been more attracted to him, as she licks her lips eyeing him up.

'Jesse.'

He swallows relishing in the fact she just checked him out.

'Welcome to Broadway.'

He opens his arms as she leaps into him in a tight hug. He holds onto her for dear life and they could stay like that forever.

'Thank you.'

She loosens from her grip and they stare at eachother. 'You came. I thought you were on tour.'

She's been watching him too and he doesn't know how to hide his satisfaction. He never did get over her and he's pretty sure she didn't either. After all they're like two pieces of a puzzle; they just fit together like two peas in a pod. He was always going to come back for her.

'I came back for you. They let us finish last week and I heard about your debut, I couldn't stop myself from getting to see your first Broadway performance. Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you, you would make it?'

She smiles and chuckles, nodding her head vigorously. 'You did.'

He steps towards her, holding her hips and pulling her towards him. The way he's looking at her right now, it's like she's the brightest star in the sky and he's mesmerised by the beauty she exudes. He adores her, this petite brunette has been a big part of his life for so long and being away from her was like having a part of you missing. He always felt it, her absence.

'You were wonderful. Your rendition of Don't Cry for Me Argentina was so heartbreaking.'

She playfully hits his arm. 'So you didn't I lacked emotional depth? That my performance was flawed? Since when did Jesse St James stop giving out backhanded compliments?'

He laughs as he tugs her head below his chin. 'I missed you.'

She circled his waist his arms and they just stay in that embrace for the longest time.

'I missed you more.'

'Looks like we both made it big, my play The Rebound has been acclaimed by the critics and we're coming to Broadway in a couple of months so we'll run in the same circle without being apart for too long.'

She holds him even tighter then. Breathing in, she whispers. 'Good cos I need you.'

He doesn't understand that, they managed the college years and she was always independent, striving on her own as she blew everyone away with her charm and talent, her energy and her passion. She didn't need him to get where she is today. She shined anyway.

'Why?' He tucks his chin on the top of her head and strokes her silky hair with his fingers.

'I need to be here when all my dreams come true, cheering me on like my greatest fan.'

He kisses the top of her temple and pulls her closer to him as they walk to his car, going home to make love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytale Ch 2**

He got up at the wake of dawn, swinging back and forth in the chair as he read through the final script of his new written piece. He just had to get this write. This was their story. The seemingly forbidden star-crossed lover's story became a full blown fairytale. She leans up on the bed, matted with their lovemaking as she wraps her arms over the silky sheets watching. He's so sexy when he's focused on his work.

She's watched over him for years, as he flourished as the young promising protégé, the playwright, the actor and the Broadway community, conquering like it was his kingdom to rule. He stands erect, his chin high, his smile smug and proud as he introduces her to his friends. Where would she be without him?

Probably fawning over her coward of a high school sweetheart while he continued to disappoint her with empty promises and broke her heart into pieces. She was fragile as glass then until Jesse came along and glued her back together so she could be strong as steel, unbreakable. She believed all his white lies until he came along and showed her the truth.

She opened her eyes and made it in the world she'd been longing to live in, a world where she stood as a shining star instead of a flickering light in the overwhelming darkness. He brought her back into the light and made her shine. She got her fairytale ending with her prince charming in her arm, only it wasn't the man she'd dreamed it up to be all those foolish years. She was happy now, truly happy, like she has never known happiness could exist. She found her happy ending and lived a perfect life where all her dreams came true.

She gets up and stands behind him peering over his scribbles as he fumbles to cover them up.

'Hey, hey! You can't see this!'

'Why not?'

'Because it's a surprise!'

'But I already know the plot of The Rebound.'

'No this isn't that...it's er-erm...'

Wait a second, was Jesse St James, suave extraordinaire stuttering?

'Jesse...', she leaned into his shoulders. 'Is this about us?'

She squints her eyes. 'Fairytale- A Parody.'

He chuckles watching her squint away, trying to fathom the text. 'You can't read without your reading glasses!'

She puffs stubbornly. 'I don't wear glasses.'

He turns around and holds onto her waist, kissing the top of her temple.

'You silly girl. Wear your glasses or you're not getting of the literary goodness.'

'Oh, literary goodness, huh? Arrogant much?'

'No, I'm as humble as pie', Jesse remarks with an amused expression.

She swats him playfully. 'Let me see!'

Jesse closes the manuscript holder and hides it under the other papers on his desk. He gazes at her in her lilac nightgown, her boobs accented from the cut of the camisole and her hair all mussed from their ministration earlier that night. She looks so irresistible right now.

Sighing, he narrow his eyes as she folds her arms under her chest, making her boobs pop out and he hardens from the exposed flesh.

'Have I told you how sexy in the mornings?'

She catches on to his cunning distraction.

'Hey, that's not gonna work! I wanna know all about this new piece. Can't believe you kept me in the dark.'

He laughs. She points her tiny finger at him accusingly.

'You are evil. You're an evil sneaky secret keeper who refuses to show his girlfriend his next masterpiece. Just mean, evil and mean.'

She pouts like a petulant child and he can't help but melt at how cute she looks when she' trying to curse someone without, well cursing.

'You'll like it, I promise. But I have to keep it a surprise otherwise it will ruin it.'

She sits down on his laps as he steadies her by the waist, bringing her closes to him and kissing her lips sweetly. 'I love you, you know that right?'

'If you love me, you'll fill me in on your new play instead of hiding it from me.' She says this almost calculatingly, like an ultimatum and he can to arch his head back with a questioning look.

'Rachel! It's almost done, you'll see it soon. I promise.'

'Is it about us?' She nuzzles his nose with her as he strokes her silky hair.

'It's about us and our unconventionally ironic fairytale life.'

She smiles with that gleam in her eyes. 'You wrote about me?'

'Of course, you're my muse. Clarissa from The Rebound is based on you too, you know.'

She circled her arms around his neck and kisses the freckles of his face, peppering him with affection as she giggles. 'So according to your work, I influenced the petulant demanding divas and spoilt little vain girls?'

'Hey! That's not what Clarissa is, she's very misunderstood. Not a lot of people see that.'

They gaze at eachother meaningfully and he strokes his face.

'You always understood me in a way nobody else could.'

He cups her face and steals a kiss from her cherry tasting plump lips. 'That's because we're soul mates, two halves of the same whole and you, Rachel, complete me.'

She releases a full belly laugh then and he looks at her, kind of offended.

'You, Jesse St James, are the corniest man alive!'

He smiles sheepishly then and pulls her closes, kissing her nose, her cheeks and her temple.

'Only because you make me the corniest man alive.'

He's peppering her neck with kissing, trailing down pecks on her jaw and working his way down to pulse when her hands snake into the table of papers, sneaking the manuscript.

'Rachel!' She swings the folder top of her head as he reaches up for it, trying to pry it from her hands.

'Just one sneak peek, please!'

He relents, trying to say no to Rachel is impossible and if anything he's learnt that over the last few years they've been together.

'Fine, you have 5 minutes to flick through and then you're going back to bed and I'm hiding it in the safe. Hah, you don't know the code.'

She folds her arms and pouts. 'You are mean.'

She flicks open he binder and read the first passage, her eyes brimming with tears. 'This is beautiful, Jesse. I can't believe you wrote this, about us. It's just...it's like a bittersweet fairytale.'

He pries the folder of her hands. 'Time's up!' She's looking at him like he just hung the moon and he can't help but pull back a smile. 'You're my princess and I'm your prince.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Ending**

_**AN: This is it, folks, the sweet ending to my St Berry fic. I know we will never get the perfect happy ending for our beloved duo on screen so I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**_

They made it. Through all the ups and downs, the silly immature spats as teenage lovers separated by space and time. They made it through the darkness and come out with a light brighter than the sun. Their love conquered the odds and they became the golden couple.

They walk hand in hand, her petite frame in an elegant gold cocktail dress; she looks like a shining gleaming gold star right now and she can't take his eyes off of her beautiful radiant face, glowing with the blushing red cheeks and the red lips putting away as the cameras flash for the much loved Broadway power duo. She's the next Barbra and he's the next Andrew Lloyd Webber, it's been dubbed. He can't help but bite back a smug smile as he realises this is his life, he got the girl and he made all her dreams comes true so they could live their happy ending.

This is the night, he decides. He's going to throw caution to the wind and sweep her off her feet. They announce the playwright and Jesse steps onto the stand introducing himself and summarising his hit play. It's been acclaimed by all the critics and welcomes by the adoring fans, they cheer as he talks about his star character, he glances her way to see her tear eyed and breath taken by him. He thinks, wait until she sees the end of it, she won't know what hit her.

The crowd erupts into loud applaud and cheers as he wanders through the crowd, fans trying to grab him by the arm and screaming at him for an autograph. He only has eyes for one person and she's standing in the theatre box, waiting for him with as much patience as a saint, looking more magnificent than ever before. Her eyes are misty and she's smiling as brightly as he approaches her, his own breath taken away as he takes her in. God, how did he get so lucky?

'I'm so proud of you.' He eyes are gleaming and she's looking at him like he hung the moon.

He kisses her on the cheek as he holds her hand, raising her from her seat.

'Come with me.' He whispers and she's surprised. They're bailing out in debut launch.

They're hand in hand now, running away from the theatre and heading towards the streets as she yells from behind him, out of breath.

'Where are we going?'

He laughs at her curiosity and answers coyly. 'You'll see.'

'Jesse St James, I demand an explanation!'

God she's so darn cute when she's bossy, he chuckles and they slip into a cab.

'Empire State building please.'

She's looking at him like a deer in the headlights.

He can't help but tease her over this one.

'You forgot?'

He narrows his eyes playfully as she looks away like a child caught stealing candy.

She crosses her arms like a petulant little girl and pouts. 'No, not at all!'

Oh this is too good, he decides. 'Rachel Barbra Berry, did you forget our anniversary?'

He glances at her with deep searching eyes and she relents, stomping her feet on the car floor.

'Okay, okay. I forgot.'

The scenery transcends from the Broadway precinct to the victorious empire state building, the air from the window blowing her chestnut hair as he smiles triumphantly.

The cab driver stops right in front of the building and he tips the guy before grabbing her tiny delicate hand, running towards the building.

'Jesse!'

She's squealing and he can't help the excitement coursing through his veins right now. He's been waiting for this perfect moment, when all their dreams came through and their sky was blue and clear again after all that time apart. It's been six years, 3 months, 4 days and 7 hours since they became Jesse and Rachel, St Berry as the tabloids called it.

This exact spot, he looks at it nostalgically, where he came back to claim her as his and she fell into his arms and melted into his kiss, promising never to let go. The first time he told her he couldn't live without her or love anyone more than he loved her, begged her to take him back.

He was his breath of fresh air, after an eternity of sinking under water; she has saved him and brought him back to life. Without her, he wouldn't be living, he'd be alive, a machine without a heart, lungs without air. Rachel Berry was his other half, completing him to be whole.

He turns his head to find her shivering a little, gazing into the building with the same expression he has plastered in his face. Awe.

'Remember this?'

She nods slightly, tears brimming her eyelids as she smiles at him softly.

'This is out spot.'

The doorman comes out and leads them to the first floor. She's still trying to pry all the information out of him, firing him with a million questions he refuses to answer.

'You'll just have to wait and see.'

When the elevator takes them up, she's hunched in his penguin suit jacket and he looks at her adoringly as the material engulfs her petite frame.

Her hair is messed up and disarray from the windy breeze, her eyes splotched from the mascara running from her happy tears of all the magical things that happened tonight.

It's about to become even better, unforgettable.

They reach the platform and it's glowing with what looks like a thousand candles. There's a table in the middle with a rose and an envelope with her name on it. She edges towards it, gasping at the beauty of the scene. She twirls around to find him, standing there staring at her.

'You did this, all for me?'

She says it like she can't fathom why, as if she's not the most special person in his life.

'You should read the note.'

She turns to gingerly open the envelope, the cursive writing on the note retreating as she opens the note.

Two words.

She cups her mouth with her hands and turns to find Jesse on his knees with an emerald ring.

He looks dashing tonight but never has she found him more handsome than this moment.

She swallows.

'Marry me?'

She's speechless. Never in the last 6 years of their relationship has she been anything but.

'Rachel,' he speaks earnestly. 'You're it for me. You're my star, my guiding light, my other half of the heart that beats only for you, I need you with me by my side, for the rest of my life. I need to make you happy to have any chance of being happy. Be mine forever?'

Her eyes are glistening with tears trickling through her delicate blushing cheeks as she marches to him, her arms hugging him in a tight embrace as he lifts her up affectionately kissing her neck.

'Yes! A thousand times yes!'


End file.
